Bojack (Dragon Ball Series)
Power Bojack Unbound In his base form, Bojack is easily able to overpower Future Trunks and Vegeta in their Super Saiyan forms and Piccolo. Also, he nearly finishes Gohan, who is a Super Saiyan Full Power, off with a Grand Smasher. Upon transforming, his power skyrockets tremendously and he nearly kills Gohan with a mighty Bear Hug. This may make him as strong, or possibly stronger than Cell in his Perfect form. However, he is outmatched and defeated rather quickly once Gohan assumes his Super Saiyan 2 form. In addition, Goku when learning about Bojack from King Kai expressed confidence that Gohan would beat him, implying that Bojack ultimately was weaker than Gohan. Although it is unclear how strong Bojack was compared to Goku, he was left temporarily stunned when Goku punched him during his "one minute" among the living to save Gohan. Statements by authors and guidebooks It was stated by Takao Koyama, that when making Dragon Ball movies was that the next movie villain that Goku fought would always have to be at least stronger than the previous villain Goku fought. However, considering Goku never actually fought against Bojack, it's ambiguous as to whether that meant he was stronger than Broly in Movie 8 or not. Video games In Super Butoden 2, Bojack was shown to command the Cell Jrs; implying he was stronger than them. However, he is later killed by Broly, revealing that he is not as strong as the latter (this would seem to fit with movie villain trend of him being weaker than the villain that came after him as Broly appears in film after his). Techniques * Flight – The ability to fly with the use of ki. * Ki Blast – The most basic form of energy wave. * Bear Hug – A torture hold used against Gohan. * Chaotic Tyrant – A physical attack used by Bojack on Vegeta in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound. This attack was named in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 as one of Bojack's Super Attacks in his base form. * Dirty Criminal – A counterattack used by Bojack to kill Zangya after Gohan kills Bido and Bujin. First, Bojack teleports behind the opponent, pushes him/her forward, and the he fires an energy sphere through them. * Full Power Energy Ball – A green energy sphere Bojack used against Gohan and Piccolo. * Galactic Buster – An enormous, green energy wave, slightly similar to that of Vegeta's Final Flash, which Bojack fires at his opponent. He uses this against Super Saiyan 2 Gohan just before being killed by the latter. * Galactic Blow – An energy sphere used by Bojack in his Full Power form. Bojack flies toward the opponent as he charges a Grand Smasher, then he places the Grand Smasher over the opponent's chest and causes it to explode, blasting the opponent away. * Galactic Tyrant – A rush attack used on Gohan while he was held by the Galaxy Soldiers' Psycho Thread. * Grand Smasher – A big, green ball of ki similar to that of Vegeta's Big Bang Attack shot from one hand, creating a devastating explosion. It is Bojack's Ultimate Skill in Xenoverse 2. * Reversal Launcher - Bojack fires a green energy sphere at his opponent and appears behind them and fires another one upside down. Used against Piccolo and named in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. * Trap Shooter – Although he is seen in the position for launching it on Piccolo, Bojack actually never used the Trap Shooter in Bojack Unbound due to Trunks' intervention. However, he uses it in the Budokai Tenkaichi series and in Xenoverse 2 as one of his Super Skills. * Power Guard – A defensive burst of ki used by Bojack. Bojack's signature attack in Raging Blast 2. * Psycho Barrier – Bojack used this technique to protect himself from Trunks' barrage of energy blasts. It is also one of his Blast 1 techniques in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. It appears as one of his Super Skills in Xenoverse 2. * Full Power – One of Bojack's Blast 1 in his base form in the Budokai Tenkaichi''series. It instantly propels him to MAX power mode, along with adding all stat bonuses. * '''Pump Up' – One of Bojack's Blast 1 in his Full Power form in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. It gives Bojack all stat bonuses. * Maximum Charge - A ki charging technique that allows Bojack to charge his ki very quickly. One of Bojack's Super Skills in Xenoverse 2. * Instant Rise - Bojack uses Rapid Movement while ascending to avoid attack. Bojack's Evasive Skill in Xenoverse 2. * Mind Break – A Card Action Ability utilisable by any of the Kings of Destruction. The user fires a beam at their target that puts them under Babidi's Mind Control. Forms and Power Ups Full Power Bojack's Race of Hera transformation displayed in Bojack Unbound is similar to the Super Saiyan transformation. His skin turns from blue to green, his hair turns red, and his strength and power greatly increase. This form is called Bojack (Full Power) in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Majin Majin Bojack (破壊王ボージャック) is a playable character in Dragon Ball Heroes, making his debut in Jaaku Mission 5, his pupils and irises disappear in this form in addition to the Majin mark on his forehead. Category:Characters